It is not your fault
by Prune16
Summary: Comme septembre est encore loin une possible version de la saison 3 concentrer sur la relation Damon/Elena et la recherche de Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**It is not your fault **

Voilà une nouvelle fic qui prend place après la saison 2 donc si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la saison 2 je vous préviens tout de suite que vous ne comprendrez pas!

J'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira plus que ma précédente. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaire et réaction.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Damon il a fait son choix et tu n'aurais rien pu faire en aucun cas!

-S'il m'avait laisser mourir comme je le voulais il serait toujours là Elena et pas entre les mains de Klaus! Mais bien sûr comme d'habitude Saint Stefan à voulu joué les super héros.

-Tu ne peut pas parler comme ça Damon.

-Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre Elena le fait que Klaus le détiennent implique que l'ancien Stefan est de retour et ce que tu as vu l'année passé n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan de sang.

PDV Elena

_Bien sûr que je comprenais dés que Katherine nous l'avait dit j'avais compris Stefan avait tous sacrifier avait telle dit y compris ses convictions pour sauver son frère in extremis. J'étais heureuse que Damon soit sain et sauf mais je lui en voulais tellement de me privé de Stefan. _

-Je le retrouverais Elena je te le promet!

PDV Damon

_Elle semblait si bouleverser et dans son regard je sentais la colère, elle était en colère contre moi! Mais comment l'en blâmer. Elle avait beau me dire que tout ceci n'était pas de ma faute je savais que au contraire j'étais le seul responsable._

_-_Je doit aller voir Jérémy je repasserais plus tard.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de me baby-sitter Elena je suis un grand garçon.

-Je sais! Mais je ne peut pas rester là bas! Pas après...

-Prend la chambre qu'il te plaira après tout tu est chez toi!

PDV Elena

_J'étais chez moi! Mais où étais-ce maintenant chez moi je penser que c'était au prés de Stefan mais maintenant je ne sais même plus où il est et rester dans mon ancienne maison ne semble plus une possibilité même si Jérémy y était je ne serais plus vivre dans l'ancienne maison de Jenna, de mes parents, de John!_

-Elena tu va bien? Je me faisait un sang d'encre comment va Damon?

-Nous devons parler Bonnie est là?

-Oui Elena comment te sent tu?

-Stefan est partie il a échanger sa vie contre un antidote pour Damon et il est parti avec Klaus.

-Elena je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais est-ce qu'il reprend du sang?

-D'après ce qu'a dit Katherine je pense que oui Bonnie. Je vais aller prendre une douche pendant ce temps vous pouvez réfléchir à un moyen de le localisé?

-Bien sûr Elena.

Pendant que Elena prenait sa douche Bonnie s'empara du livre de Émilie.

-On devrait lui dire Jer je ne sait pas quoi faire n'y d'où te viennent ces fantômes.

-Non Bonnie elle est déjà assez occuper entre Damon et Stefan ce n'est pas grave et Vicky est Anna ne sont pas toujours là elle cherche juste à me perturber mais ça va ne t'en fait pas;

-Promet moi de me le dire si jamais ça empirer où si tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre!

-Je peut gérer Bonnie ne voit tu pas que j'étais le seul qui n'avait pas de rôle prédéfinie dans notre groupe peut être que c'est mon destin que ça nous sera utile!

-Où peut-être que c'est juste dangereux!

-Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux? Demanda Elena

-D'affronter Klaus! Répondit Jérémy

-Tu l'a trouver?

-Non pas encore tu devrait aller te coucher je t'appelle dés que j'ai du nouveaux! JE vais appeler Caroline même si elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Tyler je pense qu'elle pourra nous aider.

-Je ne veut pas voir Tyler il est responsable de ce qui arrive!

-Elena non tu ne peut pas le blâmer il ne voulait pas attaquer Damon et tu le sait!

-Peut-être mais il la fait! Tu reste avec Jer ce soir? Je ne peut pas rester ici, je ne peut pas fermer les yeux ici!

-Ne t'en fait pas Elena Alaric passe toutes ses nuits sur le divans en ce moment. Tu seras au manoir?

-Oui! Soyez prudents surtout je ne peut pas perdre encore quelqu'un.

Elena mis le contact et sans pouvoir ce retenir pleura à chaude larmes. C'était si dure pourquoi la vie s'acharner sur eux? Une fois remis elle ce dirigea vers le manoir sans savoir qui l'y attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews tous les avis me font plaisir^^

Chapitre 2

_Damon et Alaric était assis dans le salon, ils parler de Klaus et d'un voyage en Europe. Damon voulais partir pour trouver Stefan et Alaric insister pour l'accompagner soutenant qu'il lui faudrait des renforts._

-Non!

-Elena je...

-Tu ne peut pas partir! Pas tout seul! Je ne veut plus de mort Damon.

-Si vous venez avec moi vous mourrez ne voit tu pas que si Klaus comprend que tu est toujours en vie où que Bonnie est toujours en vie ils vous tuera tous!

-Et alors tu préfère te sacrifier pour nous sauver Stefan c'est sacrifier pour que tu reste en vie tu ne peut pas mourir!

_Elle était à la fois folle de rage et de tristesse, elle refuser de le voir partir._

-Damon, elle a raison tu ne fera que te sacrifier et ça ne fera pas revenir Stefan!

-Et alors quoi vous avez une meilleur idée? Je suis fatiguer de tout ça, fatiguer de te voir joué les victime Elena. Ne voit tu pas que tout le monde essaie sans cesse de te sauver? Si j'étais mort ce n'aurait pas était grave j'ai vécu.

-Ce n'est pas une raison Damon tu peut encore vivre longtemps. Et oui j'ai une meilleur idée et Bonnie est déjà dessus avec Caroline, Jérémy et Tyler.

_Damon ne pu retenir une grimace même si il savait que Tyler n'avait pas voulu le mordre ça ne l'empêcher pas de lui en vouloir et Damon était particulièrement rancunier._

-Je vais rentrer Damon, ne fais pas de bêtise surtout.

-Je garde un œil sur lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi face à face à ce jauger mutuellement comme si le premier à flancher perdait la batailles. Au bout de 10 minutes Elena réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien manger de la journée t que la faim ce faisait sentir. Elle ce dirigea donc vers la cuisine sans rien dire.

-Elena tu doit me laisser faire ça. (_Supplia t'il_)

-Pourquoi Damon (_dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_)? Pourquoi veux tu autant mourir? Je ne veux pas te perdre ne comprend tu pas? Je veux retrouver Stefan et te garder en vie? Est-ce impossible?

-Elena (_Dit-il tendrement en lui remettant un mèche derrière l'oreille_) avant de te rencontrer je lui en voulais tellement et j'ai était jaloux de lui car il t'avait toi mais maintenant grâce à toi je ne le hais plus et je lui suit reconnaissant de ce qu'il as fait pour moi. Mais je ne peut pas le laisser mourir ou devenir un monstre. J'ai beau sans cesse lui reprocher de manger des animaux je sait très bien qu'il fait ça par respect pour la vie humain et que en ce moment il ne doit plus penser à tous ça mais un jour ou l'autre il y arrivera à nouveaux et comme moi il ce haïra pour tous ce qu'il a fait.

_Elle ce blottit contre lui, tous ce qu'il disait lui faisait tellement de peine mais en même temps elle ce rendait compte que c'était belle et bien un Damon plus humain qui était là. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, rester figer ici et maintenant où rien ne pouvais l'attendre en sécurité dans les bras de Damon. Mais elle ne ce sentait pas coupable, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ce laissait aller ainsi dans les bras du mauvais frère mais pour le moment ça ne compter pas._

_Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire elle c'était blottit dans ses bras il pouvait sentir son cœur s'apaisait à présent il ne voulais pas arrêter cette étreinte, il en aurait voulu plus, profiter de la situation mais ça toute nouvelle conscience l'empêché à la place de quoi il décida de briser leur étreinte._

-Tu n'avais pas faim? Je vais te préparer quelque chose tu devrait t'assoir tu est pâle.

-Je veux bien oui merci.

_La soirée passa tranquillement sans que le sujet ne reviennent sur le tapis même si tous les deux n'avais que ça en tête quoi que leur étreinte les avez tous les deux chamboulés et la proximité de leurs corps sur le canapé n'arranger rien._

_Alors que Elena regarder une série quelconque à la télé sans vraiment suivre Damon prenait un verre devant la cheminé._

-C'est si nié cette série pourquoi tu regarde ça?

-Je ne sais pas c'était sur cette chaine quand je l'ai allumé. De toute façon je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Damon. (Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue)

-Bonne nuit Elena. (troublé)

Elle partit le cœur lourd ne sachant même pas où dormir dans cette si vaste demeure. Finalement elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Damon et s'y installa.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews. Voilà le nouveaux chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce chapitre sera plus concentrer sur les autres personnages.

Petit question que pensez-vous de l'arrivé d'un nouveaux personnage? Pour ou contre?

**Chapitre 3**

_Du côté de chez Elena: Jérémy, Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler discuter d'une stratégie afin de retrouver Stefan ce qui n'allait pas être simple._

-Il faut d'abord le trouver et je ne sait pas comment faire ça Jérémy.

-Mais tu l'a déjà fait avec Elena non?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil elle était humaine ce n'est pas le cas de Stefan.

-Dans tout tes livres Bonnie tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelques chose? Demanda Caroline.

-Et bien quand nous cherchions un remède pour Damon avec Jérémy et Alaric je n'ai rien vu à ce propos.

-Et alors quoi on y va à l'aveuglette? Demanda Tyler.

-Non bien sûr que non mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour les recherches.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi dit Alaric.

_Celui-ci venait de rentrer dans la maison il avait une mine défaite et semblait éreinter._

-Merci Alaric, il va nous falloir chercher le maximum d'informations on ce retrouve demain ici j'aurais ramener tout les livres possible.

-Bien sûr Bonnie on va y aller mais il faut tenir au courant Elena et Damon.

-Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoir Caroline.

-Je comprend!

_Alors que tous ce séparer Bonnie, Jérémy et Alaric ce retrouver dans la cuisine._

-Comment va Damon?

-Comme toujours il fait face mais je suis heureux a que Elena reste à ses côtés il pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un autrement.

-Et tu as des nouvelle de Katherine? Elle pourrait nous être utile elle connait bien Klaus.

-Je n'ai pas osez lui en parler mais elle n'est pas repasser chez moi. Par contre ils ont laisser une belle pagaille.

-Tu sais tu peut rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veut Ric.

-Merci Jer.

-On va monter le frigo est plein sert toi.

-Bonne nuit.

_De l'autre côtés de la ville dans la maison du shériff._

-Ta mère te fuit toujours?

-Oui depuis qu'elle le sait j'ai l'impression qu'elle me considère comme un monstre. Nous n'avons jamais était proche mais je penser que au moins elle me parlerait.

-Je suis désolé Caroline. _Dit Tyler en la serrant dans ses bras._

-Ma mère ma dit une chose tout de même ce matin avant de partir! Elle m'a dit de me méfier de toi que ta mère était remonter à l'assaut en ce qui concerne la chasse au vampires.

-Tu pense qu'elle a des soupçons?

-Non je ne pense pas mais tu devrait toi aussi faire attention on ne sait pas si ils savent pour les loups garous ça risque d'être dangereux.

-Bien je vais te laisser, soit prudente.

-Merci toi aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et dans un élan il l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Tyler je..

-Je sais Caroline, bonne nuit.

_Elle savait que ce baiser avez était plus qu'un simple baiser et elle aurait voulu en partager d'autres avec lui mais pas avant d'avoir parler avec Matt. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le voir depuis le sacrifice mais elle savait qu'elle lui devait des explication et que profondément elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui._

_Du côté du manoir tout était sombre et Damon ce diriger vers l'étage. Elle était endormie dans son lit elle semblait paisible sa respiration était lente et calme. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre pour dormir dans l'une des chambre d'amis quand Elena ce tourna, elle avait les yeux bouffi d'avoir pleurer et son regard ce faisait suppliant._

-Reste

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais prendre l'une des chambre d'amis.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi juste cinq minutes?

-Oui

_Il se dirigea vers le lit et vint ce poser prêt de Elena, elle ce blottit contre lui._

-Merci. _Sans comprendre vraiment elle recommença à pleurer._

-Chut. _Il essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front._ Je vais le trouver Elena je te le jure.


End file.
